


On Summoning Fairies

by Spooteh (Pawfoot)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawfoot/pseuds/Spooteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Google is surprisingly helpful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Summoning Fairies

Okay, so maybe googling “how to summon a fairy” wasn’t the best place to start, but it was a start. For instance, Charlie now knows that using the word “summon” implied evil and control. Also that this sort of thing is best done at midsummer. Maybe with a drawing of the fairy. Probably with four candles. Maybe with an offering. Definitely some plants. Best done at twilight. Or night. Or possibly you just go out into nature and ask them to come to you. But you need to have “believance.” 

She really wants this to work though, so she starts preparing to fulfill as many of the suggestions as she can manage. Spread across her kitchen table is everything she has that might be of use. Two mostly intact green and white candles that the previous tenant must have left in her apartment. A map of a local state park. A very sketchy drawing of Gilda. 

Since she plans to go out into nature to do this, Charlie figures she doesn’t need to bring extra plant life. As for an offering, well, it’s Gilda. Charlie herself can count, right?

She arrives at the park early in the afternoon, because she wants to get pretty far into the preserve before trying to contact Gilda. The more unspoiled and out of the way the trail is the better. To that end, she selects a very long, rather strenuous path. 

As it gets closer and closer to sunset, Charlie starts to wonder if maybe she could have chosen a different trail. Hiking has left her tired, sweaty, and grimy. Not exactly looking her most attractive. But when she reaches the top of the hill she’s been climbing, she realizes it’s all worth it. 

Before her, the hill slopes down into a lightly wooded valley. To her left, Charlie sees a stream flowing down into a pond on the valley floor. The entire scene is made perfect by the sunset.

Charlie moves a little way off the trail before spreading a blanket on the ground. She settles herself and pulls out her drawing, the candles, and some matches. She places the drawing between the candles, because it looks the most ritualistic. After lighting the candles, she closes her eyes.

Like this, Charlie’s more conscious of the noises around her. She hears the streaming rushing down the slope of the valley, the birds fluttering from tree to tree, the rustle of the leaves in the wind. She feels the blaze of the setting sun on her skin, the wind brushing against her.

“I missed you as well.”

Charlie’s eyes fly open, and she starts forward. Gilda stands in front of her, a small smile on her face.

“This is a lovely spot,” she says as she sits down next to Charlie. “But it is made especially lovely by your presence.”


End file.
